


Percy's not home

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [78]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Percy's apartment is kinda like a pit stop for demigods, Thalia and Nico don't care if no one is home, Thalia is sneaky, maybe OOC warning, thalia is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico thought that Percy was home when he snuck into his apartment, it turned out to be Thalia.  But... why is she here alone?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Percy's not home

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested of me and now I shall deliver! This is based off of a little thing from the last fic where Nico talked about Thalia. I didn't know much what to write for this but I wrote it nonetheless. I hope that you enjoy!

Nico pulled himself up rung by rung on the fire escape, counting the windows as he passed them. His stygian sword hung from his belt, occasionally clattering on the metal.

He wasn’t afraid of getting caught, he’d done this hundred of times and no one had ever noticed him before. Nico reached the floor he was aiming for and pulled the window open. The lights were on so he figured that he would at the very least catch Percy.

Just as he climbed in through the window a hand grabbed him by the collar and he was slammed against the wall.

Nico cried out in surprise, glaring at the person who had him pinned.

“What the Hades!”

“Nico?”

Thalia released him and took a step back, her eyebrows were furrowed, choppy hair even messier than normal.

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked, rubbing his collarbone as he shoved the window closed.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” she countered, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“Is Percy home?” Nico avoided her question, just as she avoided his. Thalia held his stare for a couple seconds before looking away.

She let out a slow breath, “not exactly.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, glancing behind her at the counter, there was a plate with a half-eaten sandwich and some chips.

“Okay, he’s not. But why are you here?” she crossed her arms in front of her chest and plopped back down on one of the stools, “and by the way, I could hear you from the moment you started climbing up.”

“Stealth isn’t my concern,” Nico unclipped his sword and leaned it up against the counter. He strode over to the cabinets and took out a plate, “and I’m here for the same reason as you.”

Thalia took a bite of her sandwich, “hm.”

“You know usually people show up at someone’s house when the person is home,” Nico said, starting to make himself a sandwich. Thalia laughed.

“You’re telling  _ me  _ that while you’re sitting here the same as me making a sandwich?” She leaned back on the stool, gripping the counter to keep her balance. Nico rolled his eyes.

“I don’t  _ intend  _ to show up while he’s not here.”

“You’re funny Nico.”

“Thanks, I get that a lot,” Nico raised one eyebrow, Thalia laughed again.

“Don’t use the last of the mayo, we have to at least make it seem like we weren’t here,” Thalia instructed.

“I wasn’t going to use the mayo anyways,” Nico took his sandwich and sat down next to Thalia.

“Well, how have things been at camp?” Thalia asked, shoving the rest of her sandwich into her mouth. Nico stole some of her chips off her plate.

“Fine, Capture the flag is this weekend, you and your hunters should join again,” Nico said.

“My hunters will destroy all of you guys,” Thalia leaned on her elbow, “would you really want to do that to your fellow campers?”

“Oh, of course. Doesn’t matter either way since there’s going to be a lot of injuries at the end,” Nico took a bite of his sandwich, “I’m going to be helping out in the infirmary afterward anyway.”

“I’ll be there,” she grinned.

“Don’t tell anyone that you got the suggestion from me. Blame Percy.”

“How come?”

“The Ares cabin hates losing and you and your hunters always win,” Nico snatched a couple more chips, and Thalia pushed her plate closer to him, “I personally don’t like making them angry, most of the time.”

Thalia nodded thoughtfully, “It’s not my fault that my hunters are better.”

Nico shrugged and finished his sandwich.

“Since Kelp Head won’t be home for a while now, do you want to watch a movie?” Thalia offered.

“Did you  _ plan  _ this?”

Thalia only shrugged and grinned smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo I don't think I have ever written Thalia before, I have no clue how to write her or her personality. Hopefully I didn't do horribly on that though, can't really tell since it's been a LONG time since I've read Percy Jackson and the Olympians (the first three books, bold of anyone to think I remember 6th grade). Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed.   
> And HPbooks4life I hope that you liked!


End file.
